1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household washing appliance with a biocide element in a wash chamber. The invention relates to a dishwasher with a removable biocide element housed within the filter of the dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A-1 415 585 discloses a dishwasher with a soundproofing structure comprising membranes or nets located near the inner walls of the washing chamber to disperse wash water under pressure that hits the walls of the wash chamber, thereby reducing the noise. These nets may be coated with an antibacterial material to prevent propagation of bacteria on the net and fouling of the same.
JP 06023191 A2 discloses household electrical appliances having a resistance to bacteria and fungi achieved by applying onto the surfaces of the appliance finish layers of enameled porcelain containing silver and/or copper and/or zinc.
JP 09182893 A2 discloses a washing machine wherein the casing of the pump consists of a synthetic resin containing an antibacterial agent which improves resistance to bacteria.
There are several disadvantages to, or problems not solved by, the household appliances disclosed in the prior art documents mentioned above. These documents disclose household appliances designed to acquire a resistance to the growth and the formation of colonies of harmful or undesired microorganisms on certain components or parts of the appliance only. Typically, these components or parts are treated or coated with anti-bacterial agents that are built-in during the manufacturing process of the appliance. This means that: a) such anti-bacterial agents are designed to prevent formation of bacterial colonies solely or mainly on those parts where they are applied; and b) the anti-bacterial agents are intended to be permanently effective, which is hardly possible due to a consumption of the anti-bacterial active substances during the life-cycle of the appliance.
There thus exists a need in household washing appliances both for an anti-bacterial treatment which effectiveness is not limited to a component or part of the appliance, and that can be effective for the entire life-cycle of the washing appliance, or at least for a portion thereof allowing an easy replacement of the biocide element.